


Home At Last

by JayStarr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi, Counter Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Top Erwin, standing up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: After many months of being away on deployment, Erwin returns home to find his beloved ball of angst more than happy to get him into bed.





	Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a tumblr picture by hexotic. I wish I could figure out how I could add a link to the post, but either because I am just an idiot or the link addition is a complex thing I need to figure out. Hopefully it’s the latter, but mostly likely it’s the former.
> 
> Anyway, it’s a picture of two guys with one in a military uniform and the other is in some black lace lingerie.

  It had been thirteen months.

  Thirteen months since they’ve seen each other in person.

  Erwin was due back later that day, and Levi wanted the day to be perfect.  While many of the others prepared for the ‘welcome home’ party, Levi busied himself scrubbing his body clean and shaving his legs, carefully gliding the razor up his legs to not cut them.

  He didn’t care if the others threw a fit that they didn’t attend the party, but Erwin was his and his alone.  He wasn’t willing to share him just yet.

  Levi didn’t hear anything about Erwin’s deployment group, which could be taken in a good way.  No information is sometimes better than bad information.

  Levi wanted tonight to be special.

  Erwin liked it whenever Levi wore lace or silk lingerie.  Levi wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoys it as well.

  For this more than special occasion, Levi ordered a pair of expensive black silky lace lingerie that had come in the day prior.  Levi was more than excited to wear them for Erwin.

  Levi had barely finished shaving his legs, showering, drying off, and finally getting dressed when the front door had opened and closed again.

  Levi bolted out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the living room.

  Erwin stood, with a bag over his shoulder, in the middle of the room.

  “Hey, babe,” Erwin said, as if he had just come home from a night out with the boys, not as if he just spent the past thirteen months away from him.  Erwin released his grip on the bag, allowing it to fall to the floor.

  Levi blinked as tears fell from his eyes.

  “Oh, baby,” Erwin soothed, stepping closer.

  “I’m sorry.”

  Erwin smiled faintly as he made his way over to the shorter man.

  “It’s okay,” Erwin murmured, wrapping his arms around Levi’s thighs.  “C’mere, darling.”

  Levi leaned forward.  Their mouths met as Erwin lifted Levi into his arms.  Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s hips;  his hands framed Erwin’s face, deepening their kiss.

  Erwin turned and carried Levi to the kitchen.  Their lips never separated.

  Erwin deposited Levi onto the kitchen counter.  His hands went up Levi’s sides, gathering his shirt along the way.  Erwin removed Levi’s shirt and tossed it to the ground.

  Levi whined when Erwin stepped back to admire the stunning human being in front of him.

  Erwin’s gaze went down Levi’s body.

  “Beautiful,” Erwin whispered, running his hands up Levi’s thighs.

  A pink hue covered Levi’s cheeks.

  Erwin ran his hands up Levi’s sides again.  He paused when he reached the smaller man’s nipples.  Levi gasped when Erwin ran his fingertips over the hardening peaks.

  Erwin shifted, rubbing his hard cock against Levi’s knee.

  Both of them inhaled sharply.

  “Do you know how long I waited for this day?” Erwin asked.

  “I’ve waited too,” Levi reminded.  He grabbed hold of Erwin’s shirt collar.

  “Thirteen months.”  Erwin stepped closer.  Their hardened dicks rubbed against each other.

  “Much too long.”  Their breaths fell onto the other’s mouth.

  “Agreed.”  Their lips touched, devouring the other.

  Erwin’s tongue was more adventurous, diving into Levi’s mouth first and touching the younger, smaller man’s.

  Erwin pulled back from Levi.  Slowly, Erwin ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, staring down at the lingerie Levi is wearing.

  They both knew what Erwin wanted to do.  Rip the lingerie off of Levi with teeth and fuck him raw right then and there.

  Erwin ran his hands over Levi’s chest, removing his shirt entirely.

  Their cocks ached for release.

  Erwin cupped Levi’s cock through the fabric.

  Levi groaned as he gripped Erwin tighter even more.  Erwin’s mouth went to Levi’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise.

  “P-Please, Erwin,” Levi groaned, hooking an arm around Erwin’s neck.

  Erwin smiled.  His hands went to the lingerie’s waistband.

  Levi lifted his hips as Erwin gently pulled them down his legs, freeing Levi’s imprisoned leaking cock.

  Levi hissed when Erwin grabbed hold of him.  Erwin ran his thumb over Levi’s weeping head.

  Levi’s arms trembled as he hooked them around Erwin’s neck as the older man ran his hand from the base of Levi’s cock to his weeping head and back down.

  Erwin almost forgotten how soft Levi’s skin was, especially down there, but he never forgotten how much effort Levi put into whenever they had their sexy fun time.  Levi was very rarely caught off guard whenever they decided to hit the sheets, or the countertop, or the table, or the wall, or the couch, or literally any other place where Erwin could shove his dick into Levi’s ass.

  Both of them shuddered when Erwin’s hand quickened.

  “E-Erwin.”  Levi pulled Erwin close.  Their lips collided again;  their tongues intertwined with the other’s.

  Sweat grew on Levi’s brow as he drew back from Erwin.  He tensed before thick white streams shot onto both of Levi’s stomach and Erwin’s shirt.

  God, Levi missed this.

  He whimpered when Erwin stepped back only to watch him tear his shirt from his body and throwing it to the ground.  Erwin stepped forward, devouring Levi’s mouth again.  Their tongues met once more.

  Levi heard Erwin’s hands tearing through his belt buckle and the front of his military trousers.  Erwin’s cock rubbed against the inside of Levi’s thigh.

  “Erwin.”  Levi gripped Erwin’s shoulders.

  Erwin only glanced at him when he hooked the smaller man’s legs over his own elbows, pulling him closer.

  Erwin’s cock rubbed against Levi’s entrance.  Levi smiled wide as he pulled Erwin closer.

  Now, he wouldn’t say that Erwin’s cock was the thing he missed the most about Erwin, but nothing Levi owned could hold a candle to Erwin’s length and girth.

  “Fuck me,” Levi begged.

  Their mouths touched as Levi fell fully onto Erwin’s cock.

  “Oh, fuck yeah,” Erwin gasped.  He nearly came when he found himself home inside of Levi.  “May I start moving?”

  “If you don’t, I’ll fucking kill you.”

  Erwin smiled wide.  He gripped Levi’s knees.

  The sound of sweating skin smacking against sweating skin and their cries echoed throughout their house.

  Levi dragged his fingernails down Erwin’s back.  Erwin threw back his head, groaning out loud.

  He slammed harder into Levi, making him whimper.

  “M-More,” Levi pleaded.  “I’m gonna cum soon.  Ah-ah!”

  “Me too.”  Erwin slammed harder into Levi.  “F-fuck.”  Erwin leaned closer.  His mouth was by Levi’s ear.  “May I come inside you?”  Erwin ran a hand through Levi’s hair.

  “Yes, yes!”  Levi tensed as he came violently against the their stomachs.

  Erwin threw back his head.  Levi was filled again and again with Erwin’s hot seed.

  They both huffed.  Erwin remained inside of Levi as the smaller man fell onto his back on the countertop.

  Erwin grabbed hold on Levi’s lingerie and finished pulling them off of Levi, tossing them aside onto the floor with the other discarded clothes.

  “C’mere,” Erwin ordered after a moment, pulling Levi back into his arms.

  Erwin hook Levi’s legs over his elbows again and snaked his arms behind Levi’s back, clinging onto the smaller man’s shoulders.  Erwin pulled him further onto his cock.

  “I’ve missed you,” Levi whispered against Erwin’s mouth, framing his face.

  “I did too.  Not a day went by without me thinking about you.”

  They rubbed their faces together.

  Levi grew tight around Erwin.

  The older man began to move again, slowly at first before building up speed.

  “Fucking hell!” Levi cried.  “God, I love you.”

  Erwin smiled.

  “I love you too.  I love you so much.”

  Erwin moved his hands, shifting Levi onto one of his feet.  Levi’s other leg was still against Erwin’s chest and stomach.  Erwin wrapped a hand around Levi’s thigh that remain in the air.

  Levi planted his hands onto the refrigerator door.

  Erwin began to move again, deepening his thrusts.

  Levi cried out, looking back at Erwin.

  Streams of white hot cum splattered onto the floor.

  Levi’s cries fueled Erwin.  He fell forward, placing his hand firmly onto the refrigerator, as he filled Levi again.  Erwin came harder inside Levi.

  Cum leaked out of Levi’s entrance and ran down Levi’s leg.

  Levi groaned out loud as Erwin dropped Levi’s leg.  Levi placed his forearms onto the refrigerator.

  Erwin gripped Levi behind his thighs and lifted him into the air.  Levi turned his hand, cupping Erwin’s cheek with hand and planted a kiss firmly onto the older man’s lips.

  Small bits of cum dripped onto the floor as Erwin carried Levi up the stairs, down the hall, and into the bedroom before placing him onto the bed, never once pulling out of the smaller man.

  Levi’s limbs were heavy as he fell onto his shoulders.  His chest heaved with every breath.

  They both groaned as Erwin pulled out from inside Levi.

  Streams of cum slipped from Levi’s hole, down his flaccid cock, and dripped onto the bedsheet.

  He felt Erwin’s large, wide hands on each of his ass cheeks, pushing them apart.  Erwin lowered himself down onto his knees.  He blew gently onto Levi’s entrance.

  The smaller man tensed slightly before he shuddered.

  “Mmm.  You like that?” Erwin asked.

  “Mm-hmm.”  Levi nodded his head.

  Erwin ran his tongue over Levi’s entrance.  The cum was salty-sweet over his tongue.

  Levi shuddered again as Erwin lapped his seed from Levi’s hole, pulling the smaller man back into his mouth.  Erwin slipped one of his hands in between Levi’s legs.

  He gripped him tightly, soliciting a moan from Levi’s throat.

  Erwin ran the tip of his tongue over Levi’s hole again before he stood.

  Levi glanced over his shoulder at him as Erwin removed his military boots and trousers completely.

  Levi felt his cheeks grow hot underneath Erwin’s gaze.

  The older man stepped closer, grabbing hold of Levi’s hips and aligning himself with Levi’s entrance.

  He slipped in easily.  Levi groaned loudly.

  They continued as such throughout the entire night.  Resting shortly and infrequently.  They fucked more often than they slept in each other’s arms.

  When Levi woke in the morning, his hips and ass were bruised and ached.  Levi groaned when he shifted in bed, throwing his legs over the edge.

  Erwin was still fast asleep in the bed.

  Levi planted his feet onto the ground before he stood.  His knees buckled, and Levi collapsed to his knees.

  “Ow,” Levi complained, rubbing his hips.

  “That sounded like it hurt,” Erwin said, rolling over in the bed.

  “It did.”  Levi looked at him.

  “Wanna stay in bed all day?”

  They smiled at each other.

  “Sure,” Levi answered, raising his hand.  “Why not?”

  Erwin grabbed hold of him and pulled Levi back onto the bed.


End file.
